Known pistons for disk brakes having an electromechanical parking brake apparatus are of single cup-shaped and multiple-piece construction and as a rule comprise a cylindrical cup with a base which is closed on the end side for resting on a rear plate of a friction lining. A separate bush is mounted in a received manner in the cup interior space of the piston which delimits the hydraulic working space, which bush is equipped with a conical bearing face for receiving a nut of an actuating apparatus, and a spindle/nut mechanism of an actuating apparatus also being received in the piston interior. Here, the conical bearing face of the bush cooperates with a conical counterpart of the spindle/nut mechanism.